Murtagh's Fight for Life
by The Book Collector
Summary: Murtagh's life has never been easy. But now with his father dead and his mother gone, there is nothing to stop him escaping from his life in hell. But how will the reappearance of an old friend change this...? [from Murtagh's birth to the start of Eragon]
1. Prologue

**Little Murtagh's Fight for Life**

**Prologue**

This story was written for my friend Rachel who loves Murtagh! Read, Enjoy and Review please!

* * *

Selena smiled down upon her new born son. As she gazed down upon him, his eyes edged open. A tiny smile crept across his face. Selena nearly cried with joy as his tiny grey-blue eyes danced as he looked at her. She held him close. This would be the only peaceful minutes she would have with him.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor.

Selena gritted her teeth. He was coming.

As her son knew who was coming, he began to wriggle about. She held him tighter and sung a calming lullaby under her breath.

There was a sudden bout of shouting at the door and Selena sung louder to her son. A thud soon followed and the room door burst open.

A tall man with jet-black hair and wild blue eyes came marching in. He moved swiftly to her bedside and grabbed hold of the small boy.

Selena gasped. She thought he would hurt her son, but he did not. He held him carefully and gently in his hands.

"So this is our son. What a fine young lad!"

"Morzan, may I have him back?" asked Selena cautiously. Her husband had been a ticking time bomb ever since the other forsworn had been killed.

Morzan smiled and handed the child back to Selena, who cradled him in her arms.

"So what shall we call him?" Morzan said, pulling a strand of black hair away from his sons eyes.

"I was thing about Delbert…"

Morzan's eyes widened. He began to laugh hilariously, "Delbert? Are you mad?"

Selena bowed her head. She gently kissed her son on the forehead. "What do you suggest then?"

"Well - I - haven't thought about it." Morzan sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

They sat silently for several minutes. Each one trying to think of a name for their little boy.

"I know, how does Murtagh sound?" Selena suggested.

"Murtagh…"


	2. She's Leaving

_**Chapter 1**_**-**_'**She's Leaving**'_

"Come on Murtagh!" Morzan yelled at a small, three year old boy with short black hair and grey-blue eyes.

"Hurry up!" Morzan snapped. Murtagh ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The last thing he wanted was to make his father mad. "RUN FASTER YOU STUPID CHILD!"

Tears rolled down Murtagh's cheeks and dripped off his chin.

"No time for crying!" Morzan grabbed Murtagh's tiny hand and dragged him down the corridor.

Morzan pushed Murtagh through one of the many, heavy, oaken doors before following him. Murtagh scurried to the side of the bed where his mother, Selena, lay. Murtagh ducked behind the bed and hid from Morzan. Selena placed a gentle hand on her son's head. Selena ruffled his hair and she felt him relax slightly.

"What is wrong with you woman? Are you ill or are you faking it?" Morzan snapped.

Selena looked at her feet.

"Answer me woman!" Morzan raised his hand to slap Selena.

"Leave mummy alone!" Murtagh squeaked defensively.

Morzan's eyes widened with rage, "How dare you speak to me like that!" Morzan hit Murtagh and sent the tiny boy flying to the side. Murtagh crawled into the corner. Tears filled his eyes and made them dance with pain.

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather Morzan."

"Well hurry up and get out of that bed!"

"Come here Murtagh sweetie!" Selena called.

"Do not comfort the boy! You will make him soft!" Morzan barked.

"No I won…"

"Murtagh! Come Here!"

Murtagh looked lovingly and hopefully at Selena. She knew that she could not protect him and as he walked to Morzan's side, he drew her, a look that was crying out for her to run and hide him from Morzan. The look tore Selena's heart in two and a pang of guilt hit her heart. Selena nearly cried out as Morzan clipped Murtagh's ear and the small boy tried to put on a brave face. She managed to stop herself because experience had taught her that if she tried to help her only son, then Morzan would punish them both.

Murtagh bit back the tears that ran around the corners of his eyes. He looked at his mother. He wanted to run to her, but Morzan would only punish him more.

"Morzan, may I have a private word with Murtagh?" Selena asked cautiously.

"Hm…as long as one of my guards stays with…"

"That defeats the purpose of it being private!"

"…Well…hm…I suppose so. You have five minutes! No more, no less!" Morzan walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Selena patted the bed beside her, "Come here my little Murtagh!"

Murtagh hurried to the bed and clambered onto it.

"Murtagh," Selena cuddled Murtagh and kissed his forehead, "Do not let your father scare you," Selena comforted, "I have a secret to tell you! But you must promise not to tell Morzan!"

"Promise!" Murtagh chirped.

"You…are going to be a big brother!"

Murtagh fell silent. Selena lay back on the bed, a huge smile spreading across her face. They sat wordlessly for ages; Selena relaxing on the bed, Murtagh perched at the end.

"Time up! Murtagh, let's go!" Morzan burst through the door. As he shoved Murtagh through the door he turned and looked at Selena, "You better be up by the time I come back! Or else!" Morzan growled.

Selena watched Morzan close the door. If she had their second child, then there would be the danger that it would be treated worse off than Murtagh. Nevertheless, if she left Murtagh, then Morzan would take it out on him. If she was going to leave, she would be making a big sacrifice. If she left, how would she tell her little Murtagh…?

Murtagh hurried after Morzan. "Murtagh, what did your mother say to you?"

"Erm…why?"

"Tell me!"

"Erm…Morzan!" Murtagh hugged Morzan's leg in an attempt to make him change the subject. Murtagh had never called Morzan father, "Love oo Morzan!"

"GET OFF!" Morzan kicked Murtagh away from him, "Keep walking! Only four more steps!"

Murtagh looked up at Morzan with weary eyes. Morzan felt his heart begin to melt from the look. He shook the feeling of guilt of and picked up Murtagh by the scruff of the neck.

"Get in that room!" Morzan yelled, flinging Murtagh inside, "And do not come out until dinner is ready!" Morzan slammed the door and Murtagh heard the key turn in the lock.

Murtagh scurried across the room and climbed below the bed sheets. His room was cold, dark and damp. Murtagh curled up into a ball and tried to sleep. Selena's words filled his mind and comforted him enough to allow him to fall asleep. In his dreams he could be safe from Morzan, or could he even be?

In his dreams Murtagh saw his mother, standing in front of him, stopping Morzan from harming him. Then, to his horror, Morzan hit Selena and Murtagh watched as Selena ran off. In her arms was a small bundle. Murtagh ran to the window of the tower he stood in. Selena turned and looked up at him. Murtagh saw that the bundle she was carrying was in fact a baby. A tear ran down Selena's cheek and she waved doubtfully. She ran off again, leaving Murtagh with Morzan.

"Time to go!" Morzan hit Murtagh and knocked him from his bed. Murtagh looked up at Morzan with sorry eyes. "Get out there! Your dinner will get cold, and if it does you will eat it!" Morzan pushed Murtagh through the door and down the corridor.

Selena emerged from her room as they walked past. She waved and smiled grimly at Murtagh. Murtagh lowered his head and scurried after Morzan. The smile faded from Selena's face.

"Move yourself woman!" Morzan snapped at Selena. She jumped and ran after him. They walked silently down the corridors. Selena tried to walk beside Murtagh, but every time she got close to him, he would speed up and run to Morzan's side. A servant warily approached Morzan. He whispered something to Morzan and scurried off again as Morzan's eyes filled with anger. Morzan turned ot Selena. "Take Murtagh to the dinning room and do not leave! Understood?"

Selena nodded. Morzan seemed worried and his voice was shaky.

"GO!" Morzan said, pushing Selena out of the way and heading for the main entrance to the grounds.

Selena picked up Murtagh and placed him on her hip. She began to walk down the corridor. Murtagh kicked and screamed to be put down but Selena ignored him and continued to walk. Murtagh growled and but Selena's arm. She dropped him to the floor and slapped him. Murtagh let out a squeak of pain and crawled away from Selena, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Murtagh! What have I done?!" Selena gasped, "I'm turning into Morzan!" She cried. Selena held out her arms towards Murtagh, "I'm sorry sweetie!" She stepped towards Murtagh.

"No! Leave me alone!" Murtagh snapped.

"Murtagh, it was an accident!" Selena wept, "Please come to me!"

"NO! You try to replace Murtagh with new child, then hit Murtagh!" Tears trickled down Murtagh's rosy-red cheeks, where Selena had hit him.

"Never! I would never replace you!" Selena assured him.

"Then why not tell Morzan about baby?"

Selena was stuck for words. How could she explain her intentions without hurting Murtagh even more? "Well…you see…"

There was a bout of shouting and Selena grabbed Murtagh and pulled him into the dinning room. She placed a hand gently over Murtagh's mouth to keep him silent and hid under the table.

"So where are they?" A powerful voice shouted as the dinning room doors burst open.

"Who? The servants? They are away visiting someone!" Morzan quivered. Murtagh had never heard his father so scared.

"Do not lie Morzan! You never have been able to convincingly!"

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed around the room. Selena drew Murtagh closer to her. The footsteps briefly stopped but soon started as Morzan tried to distract the other person.

"Come with me until dinner is served, my Lord!"

"Nonsense! We shall wait here! Unless - you have something to hide?"

"No, of course not!" Morzan's voice was shaky and uncertain.

Murtagh tried to rub his nose. The dust was making it itchy. Selena pushed his hand down and urged him to be silent.

"So Morzan, are the rumours true?"

"What rumours?"

"That…" The man was cut off as Murtagh let out a high-pitched sneeze.

A hand reached down to the bottom of the table cloth. Selena drew a deep breath. Murtagh cuddled into Selena. The hand pulled the cloth up, revealing Selena and Murtagh. A grin grew across the man's face.

"Hello there. Come out of there! The dust is affecting your son!"

Morzan winced as Selena and Murtagh crawled out from under the table. Selena stood up straight. She placed her hands on Murtagh's shoulders.

"Galbatorix!" Selena gasped.

"So the rumours were true!" Galbatorix smiled. He turned to Morzan. "I knew they were but I wanted you to admit to them. I am so disappointed in you!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you would want to hurt them, so I told them to hide!" Morzan trembled. Murtagh squeaked as Galbatorix walked over to him and picked him up by the collar. Selena tried to snatch Murtagh away from Galbatorix but a sharp look from the king put her in her place.

"He is like you Morzan!" Galbatorix said, gazing into Mutagh's eyes.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Murtagh struggled to be free from the kings grip.

"Now, now young one! Calm yourself!"

"My name, is Murtagh!" Murtagh wriggled in Galbatorix' grasp. Galbatorix placed Murtagh down on the ground and turned to Morzan.

"I will deal with you later!" Galbatorix swirled his robes around him and walked swiftly from the room. Morzan, Selena and Murtagh followed.

He marched down to the courtyard. A huge black dragon stood proudly over a red dragon that lay cowering beneath it. A young man with blood red hair stood not far from the dragons. As Galbatorix mounted his dragon Shruikan, the young man walked towards Murtagh who stood on his own whilst Morzan and Selena spoke to Galbatorix.

"Hello! Don't be afraid! I wont hurt you!" the mans hair fell over his maroon eyes as he crouched down so that he was level with Murtagh.

"Wh - who are you?" Murtagh trembled.

"I'm Durza! You must be Murtagh!"

"Durza?"

"Yes, I'm a sorcerer." Durza whispered a spell and a small cloud of dust floated into the air. It swirled around Murtagh and formed the shape of a dragon. Murtagh gazed in awe as the dragon flew around his head before vanishing into this air.

"DURZA!" Galbatorix shouted, "Stop showing the boys tricks and get ready to leave!"

Durza sighed and stood up straight. He smiled and ruffled Murtagh's hair. He stalked over to his horse and leapt onto its saddle. He waved to Murtagh as he rode out the gates. Shruikan began to beat his enormous wings. Morzan and Selena ran to Murtagh's side to stay clear of Shruikan's huge wings. After a couple of beats Shruikan took to the sky. Selena hugged Murtagh and began to walk back into the house. Murtagh yawned as they walked down the corridor.

"Tired honey?" Selena asked. Murtagh nodded wearily, "Lets get you to bed then!" Selena picked up Murtagh and carried him to his room. By the time they had came to his room, Murtagh was sound asleep. Selena carefully open the door, silently walked across the room and placed Murtagh on his bed. She covered his with her shawl and brushed his hair back from his face. She kissed his gently on the cheek. "Goodbye my little warrior. I am so sorry I must leave you here!" a tear fell from Selena's cheek onto Murtagh's pillow. She kissed him on the cheek once again and as she quietly closed the room door behind her, muffled her tears in case she should wake Murtagh. As Murtagh slept peacefully, not knowing or caring about the world, Morzan also slept, his dreams filled with horrors unmentionable, Selena slipped out of the house.

Murtagh's dreams were disturbed by the gentle sound of horses hooves. He ran to the window and gazed down at the path below. The horse stopped and turned back towards his house.

"Mummy…" he cried as Selena cantered of into the distance. He was confused. Why would his mummy leave him? Thinking it was all a nightmare Murtagh scurried back to bed. He closed his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realised that he was not asleep. Selena had really gone…

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. Scars That Never Heal

**Scars That Never Heal**

_Four years later…_

Murtagh tiptoed to the drawing-room door. He could hear his fathers heavy breathing coming from the other side of the door.

He jumped as he heard someone hiss his name. Murtagh's eyes darted about him. He spotted a flash of brown hair disappearing around the corner. He slowly walked to the corner of the passageway.

"Murtagh!" a small girl with light brown hair said as she wrapped her arms around Murtagh's neck and pulled him down the side passage.

"ARMAYA!" Murtagh snapped, pushing her off him, "Shh! You'll wake Morzan!"

Murtagh glanced around the corner. It was still clear.

He began to make his way back towards the door. He could hear Armaya breathing down his neck. He turned around and glared at her.

"You have to stay here! If he wakes up and finds us in there, we're dead!"

Armaya nodded and did not move as he crept along the corridor. Murtagh felt a knot grow in his stomach. Morzan had been drinking. Murtagh could always tell because he only went into the study when he was drinking or when…

Murtagh shook his head. He didn't want to think about the 'or when' because that meant a visit from Galbatorix.

Murtagh took a deep breath and cautiously pushed the door open. The smell of alcohol drifted out of the room. He held his breath and snuck inside. Morzan lay strewn across the chair beside the fire, a bottle of liquor held motionless in his failing grip. Murtagh carefully walked across the room. There on the table was his fathers sword, the red jewel in its pommel shimmering in the moonlight. Murtagh tiptoed to the table and silently drew the sword from its sheath to reveal the scarlet blade. He sheathed it again before walking to the other side of the table where a large bundle of parchment lay.

Murtagh leafed through the crisp paper.

"PSST! Murtagh!"

Murtagh jumped and looked to the door. Armaya stood in the doorway waving her arm.

"What?!" Murtagh hissed.

"A huge black dragon landed outside!"

"Wha…oh no!" Murtagh dropped the parchment and raced across the room.

As he passed Morzan he knocked the bottle from his hand and it fell to the ground, smashing to a thousand pieces. He kept on running. He heard his father snort behind him.

If he could make it to the door he would be safe.

Just another…few…steps…

"Murt…MURTAGH!!!"

Murtagh froze. Every muscle in his body tensed. He glared at Armaya who disappeared out the door. Murtagh stepped forward.

"DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!" Morzan snapped. Murtagh heard him picking up his sword from the table. "And just what are you doing in here?"

"Uh…"

"Well?!"

"…"

"ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION!" Morzan roared. "AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

There was swoosh as Morzan hurled something through the air. It collided with Murtagh's back and sent a searing pain through him.

Murtagh crumpled to the ground unable to move.

Morzan stopped roaring and fell silent. He slowly walked across the room and knelt down beside Murtagh.

"Son…oh dear. What have I done…?" Morzan whispered. Murtagh saw himself being lifted into the air. He could not feel anything apart from the pain that stretched down his back. He saw the room door swinging open and then the world went black…

* * *

"Murtagh…Murtagh…!"

Murtagh opened his eyes to find Armaya standing over him.

"Hey there. You feeling any better?"

"I dunno…" Murtagh said trying to sit up. A agonizing pain shot across his back and he fell to back onto the bed.

"MURTAGH!"  
Murtagh groaned and lay motionless.

Armaya sat and gibbered away as Murtagh stared into space. After a few minutes the room door creaked open and Morzan shuffled in. He spoke swiftly to the nurse and looked at Murtagh. The nurse bowed and walked to Armaya's side. She pulled her away and left Murtagh with Morzan.

Morzan pulled a chair to the side of Murtagh's bed and sat down beside him.

"Son…"

"Yes father?"

"…I…I'm sorry. I lost my temper. I shouldn't have been drunk when I had you to look after." Morzan smiled grimly. "How is your back?"

"Uh…very sore."

"As I said I am sorry son. Now I must go. Get better soon." Morzan got up and walked to the door. He reached out and placed on the door handle. Pausing he turned back to face Murtagh. "I should have said this a long - long time ago but…I love you my little Murtagh."

Morzan smiled and left the room. Murtagh lay on his bed in disbelief. For as long as Murtagh could remember, Morzan had always been a tough man who never showed that he cared for anyone or anything but his dragon.

Murtagh sighed and watched the shadows dance across the room. The curtains in the room were open and let the light from the setting sun flood in.

Murtagh tenderly sat up and ran a hand across his back. A long this scar ran from his hip to his shoulder. Murtagh grimaced as it burned beneath his fingers. Morzan must have flung his sword Za'roc at him. That was what had left this hideous scar.

Murtagh lay down again on his bed. How long would he be crippled for?

The door swung open and Murtagh jumped. A tall regal figure came marching through the door.

"Ah, there you are! Poor little Murtagh!" the man cooed.

"Galbatorix…"


	4. Nothing To Lose

**Nothing To Lose - **

_Nine years later…_

A cold breeze swept through the banquet hall as Murtagh sat waiting for Galbatorix to appear. The table in front was laden with colourful foods just waiting to be eaten.

Murtagh tensed as he heard the door behind him creak open. The sound of heavy footsteps against the flagstones sent a flood of memories flooding through him. The person stopped behind Murtagh and breathed heavily down his neck. Murtagh gulped and turned to face the person. A tall sturdy man stood smiling menacingly down on Murtagh.

"Galbatorix," Murtagh gritted his teeth. Sure Galbatorix had looked out for him since his father had been murdered but Murtagh still hated him with a vengeance.

"Dear Murtagh. You should have started without me. Come have a seat!" Galbatorix swirled his long black cape around him and sat at the head of the table. "Come now Murtagh, let's not forget your manners."

Murtagh bit his lip and sat down as far away as he could from Galbatorix without making it obvious that he didn't want to be near him.

"So why did you call me hear?" Murtagh asked, biting into an apple.

Galbatorix sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Am I not allowed to just ask you over for the pleasure of your company?"

Murtagh did not reply. He knew Galbatorix too well. There was no chance in heaven that Galbatorix only wanted his company.

"You are a hard one to convince!" said Galbatorix, taking a sip of wine. He grinned at Murtagh. "And that is why I wish to show you something. DURZA!"

The name seemed to echo around the room in a never ending spiral. Murtagh waited in silence. Galbatorix continued to eat as they waited.

Murtagh watched a wisp of red smoke drift from the fire and swirl about beside Galbatorix. Galbatorix sighed as the smoke disappeared and he stared blankly at Murtagh.

"You called my king?" a voice that was cold and full of power asked. Murtagh spun around to face the person. A man with dark red hair and maroon eyes stood by Galbatorix's side. He more mostly black with red embroidery. He looked…familiar…

"Ah Durza. I believe you have met Murtagh before!"

Durza nodded, "Sorry I kept you waiting. Had a slight problem with the Ra'zac."

"As long as everything is sorted. Now could you please take young Murtagh here to the 'dragon room'."

Durza bowed and glance at Murtagh. "As you wish my king."

Galbatorix smiled and watched as Murtagh followed Durza from the room.

Murtagh's mind raced as they walked. He was certain he had seen Durza before. But when? The words 'dragon room' had added and extra level of excitement to his mind. After Morzan's murder the only dragon Murtagh had seen was Galbatorix's jet-black dragon.

"Stand well back!" Durza said as the approached a large oak door.

Murtagh stopped and curiously watched Durza who placed his hand on the door where the lock would have been and muttered a few words under his breath.

The huge door swung forcefully open as Durza took a step back. The room beyond was dark and warm. Durza hastily walked inside and Murtagh followed. Murtagh's eyes darted around the room. A bright light began to fill the room as Murtagh stood gazing around.

Durza stood back from the now glowing fire that burned proudly in the fireplace. He watched Murtagh through curious eyes.

"I have been here before. Haven't I?"

Durza smiled to reveal a set of pointed teeth. "Indeed you have!" Durza placed his hands on a small wooden table. "Come over here."

Murtagh cautiously walked to Durza's side. He peered down at the table. On a long velvet cushion, that had been neatly lain across the table, sat two large stones. One red and one green. Between them was an indent where a third would have lay.

"Magnificent, are they not?"

Murtagh nodded.

"Dragons' eggs. Two of the only three in existence."

"Where is the third?"

"It was stolen. Now why don't you pick one up. I can see that you are desperate to."

Murtagh slowly reached out for the red egg. It seemed to be calling out to him.

"Galbatorix will be so pleased if one of these hatches for the boy!" muttered Durza.

Murtagh snapped his hand back to his side. He glared angrily at Durza.

"If it hatches, will it be my dragon?"

"Yes, and you will be able to help Galbatorix."

Murtagh backed away from the table. "I will not be a puppet for Galbatorix to control like my father was!"

Durza began to laugh hilariously. "Like you have a choice!"

Murtagh dashed out the door and sprinted down the corridor. He ran as fast as he could. No-one would ever control him. Murtagh paused for breath.

There was no sound of Durza or anyone chasing him. Murtagh began to walk again. If Durza wasn't chasing him, why should he run?

Murtagh peered around the nearest corner. There was no-one to be seen. He made his way to the main entrance of the castle. As he descended the stairs to the main entrance, he spotted two guards standing at either side of the door. Murtagh gritted his teeth and strode confidently past them.

Once clear of the guards, Murtagh headed for the stables. After swiftly collecting his horse, Murtagh rode out of the castle grounds, the wind at his back. He would go to his fathers house to hide from Galbatorix and Durza. After all with no family, no parents to nag him or siblings to look after, he had nothing to loose…


	5. A Friendship Remade

**A Friendship Remade**

_Four years later - ..._

Murtagh stormed down the corridor of the palace towards the dungeons where an evil shade kept his prisoners. Murtagh was no longer a small boy of three. He was now twenty and had an nasty temper. He was tall with long black hair that fell over his grey-blue eyes. At his waist hung a sword that he would use it if he had to.

"Durza!" Murtagh said pushing open the doors with his muscular arms, "DURZA!"

"No need to shout Murtagh!" Durza appeared next to Murtagh. Murtagh had always thought of Durza as friend but now he knew the truth. Murtagh stared at Durza. Durza's maroon eyes penetrated his skull, his blood red hair fell lifelessly over his eyes.

"I'm leaving!" Murtagh snapped. He marched past Durza and pulled an axe from the wall rack.

"No you are not my dear boy! You just need to - "

Murtagh swung at Durza with an axe. Durza disappeared in a flash. Murtagh knew he would soon be back with reinforcements and hurriedly stuck supplies into an old sack. He gathered up his bag and headed for the stables. He swiftly saddled his horse Tornac and rode out of the palace. He would not stop until he absolutely had to.

With his mother long gone and his father dead he had no reason to come back. He rode on until he came to Bullridge. As he walked through the streets he heard a the constant whispers of the passers-by. He stopped outside an inn and tied Tarnac up so that he could not ride off. Murtagh cautiously walked inside. The room fell silent and everyone stared at him. The bartender swiftly came to his side and shoved him out of the inn.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh growled.

"No-one around here likes strangers! Now get your horse and leave!" the man walked to Tornac and cut him loose. Murtagh swung onto Tornac's back and began to ride out of town.

He slowed slightly as he approached the edge of town. He managed to overhear a conversation between two men. The spoke of a new Dragon Rider. Murtagh decided what he should do in an instant. He would go search for this Rider…

Murtagh awoke with a start. He looked around. He lay at the edge of the Hadarac desert. The only sight for miles around was sand. Tornac stood nearby munching on the very little grass that was available. Tornac stopped eating and looked into the distance. Murtagh stood up and walked to Tornac's side. He patted the horse to calm it down and drew his sword from its sheath, attached to Tornac's saddle. There was a loud crack as a twig snapped under someone's foot.

"Who's there?" Murtagh called.

There was a shrill shriek and the sound of footsteps turned into the sound of someone running. Murtagh swung onto Tornac's back, his sword at hand, and began to ride towards Gil'ead. He rode as fast as he could and after an hour or so of riding, Murtagh was sure that his pursuers had stopped tracking him, for now.

"Now who would send someone out to catch me?" Murtagh thought aloud, "Durza!" Murtagh turned Tornac and headed for Gil'ead.

Murtagh slowed as Gil'ead loomed in the distance. It's huge gates were open but not welcoming. Murtagh swallowed hard and urged Tornac towards the gates. He stopped just outside them and tied Tornac to a railing. Murtagh placed his hand over his sword and began to walk through the gates. The heavily fortified city was unusually quiet. Murtagh walked carefully down past the guard house and was just about to head for the tower when a cloud of red smoke appeared in front of him. He drew his sword and pointed it towards the smoke.

"Come on Murtagh! Do you really expect to kill me?" Durza asked menacingly as he appeared from the smoke.

"Durza, who did you send after me?" Murtagh ordered.

"Say hello to the Ra'zac!" Durza smiled. Murtagh cursed and began to run back towards the gate. He had heard of the Ra'zac and how they killed mercilessly. He did not want to meet them!

He swung a leg over Tornac's saddled and cut the ropes binding Tornac. He rode on furiously until he came to Isenstar Lake. He had ridden for two days without rest as he was fleeing from the Ra'zac. Murtagh stopped beside the lake and let Tornac drink from its calm waters. He pulled off his shirt and began to wash it in the lake.

Murtagh heard a hissing noise and spun around, drawing his sword as he turned. He found himself face to face with a Ra'zac. He began to fight ferociously. He blocked the daggers that flew from the Ra'zac with his sword and if he got the chance, would stab at it as well. They fought on for what seemed an eternity. Murtagh would _not_ be caught by this beast! The Ra'zac suddenly disappeared underground. Murtagh spun around looking for the Ra'zac.

"HA! Did I beat you? Good job you - !" the hand of the Ra'zac shot up from under the ground and grabbed hold of Murtagh's ankle. It began to drag him downwards, into the bowels of the earth. "Let - go!" Murtagh said, stabbing at the rotting hand. As his head disappeared below the ground, Murtagh heard Tornac whinny.

Murtagh sat bolt upright. Sweat poured down his forehead and his breathing was unsteady. He looked frantically about. Tornac lay not too far away, sleeping soundly. No other person or creature could be seen for miles around. Murtagh gazed at the stars that blazed brightly in the sky.

_I must be the only person in the world who has never see the stars before!_ He thought to himself. He lay back down on his blanket. He propped his head on a rock and continued to stare at the sky. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of the night. Soon, he was once again, sound asleep.

He found his younger self, standing in a plain room. A small girl stood in the corner of the room weeping. He ran over to her and looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?" Murtagh asked. The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Armaya!" Murtagh gasped. He felt like crying. Armaya had been his only friend. There was a loud roar of thunder and the roof over their head blew off and into a thunder storm. Armaya disappeared and Murtagh was alone in the room, his fathers room. On his fathers bed was a body...

Murtagh slowly crept over to his fathers bedside. He placed his tiny hand in his fathers. Blood poured down the bed quilts and onto the floor. Murtagh stood in this pool of blood, gazing in horror at his dead father. There was a noise from outside and the sound of two men arguing. Murtagh ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He tumbled and landed at the foot of the stairs. He hastily stood up and began to run.

"Hoi! Where do you think - ?" a servant shouted. Murtagh watched as a man rode off on his fathers horse. "Oh, Murtagh!" the servant said turning to Murtagh. The rider stopped and looked back at Murtagh. His eyes boring into his skull. The smile disappeared from the mans face as he watched the tears running down Murtagh's cheeks. The man shook his head and rode off without a word or thought of the young boy, whose father he had just murdered.

Murtagh jumped awake as a soft, delicate hand was placed on his forehead. He swiftly grabbed the arm of the person and rolled over on top of them, pinning them to the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Murtagh asked, his black hair hung over his eyes and gave him a daunting appearance.

"Murtagh. You have not changed. Will not trust anyone or anything!" Murtagh gazed down at the person he had pinned. It was a tall, thin girl with long, straggly brown hair. She smiled sweetly at him. Her green eyes danced in the morning light. The smile disappeared from her face as he continued to stare at her. "You don't remember me, do you?" she seemed as though she would cry, if he could not recall who she was.

Murtagh shook his head, "No I don't! As I asked, who are you and what do you want?"

"I saw you from a distance away and came to see if you were alright. When I saw who you were and when you seemed distressed, I placed my hand to your forehead to see if you had a fever - "

"Thank you, but I am quite alright! Now if you could please leave - !"

" - And my name is Armaya!"

Murtagh fell silent. This girl in front of him could not be Armaya! Morzan had banished her when she became 'to friendly' with him! Although there was something about her, something about her smile, that seemed familiar to him. Murtagh stood up and helped Armaya, if that who she really was to her feet. She brushed down her clothes and looked into Murtagh's eyes. Murtagh eyed her carefully. She was about the same age as he was but she was wearing a long tunic with a short skirt under it. She looked like a lords daughter.

"Look at you, with your tight black clothes, muscular arm, jet-black hair and…and your…blue--grey eyes…"

"Excuse me? You can't be Armaya! Armaya always - got lost when she looked in my eyes…Armaya!" Murtagh ran forwards and hugged her as he realised that she was lost.

"Hey…" she squeaked, "…I was beginning to panic there!" Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks and dripped onto Murtagh's shoulder. He realised she was crying and held her shoulders at arms length away so that he could look at her. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled amiably at her. "Murtagh - I am so sorry for leaving you!"

"It's alright!"

"What are you doing out here? Won't Galbatorix come after you?"

"He is after me. But do not worry! I can protect myself!"

"Sure you can, that's why you were sweating with fear when I found you."

"I was having a nightmare!" Murtagh snapped, "But thank you. Now I need to get going!"

"Why the hurry? Who are you looking for? Or who are you running from?"

"Have you heard about the knew rider?"

"Yes! Who hasn't?" Armaya said, "I even know where he is!"

"Really? That's who I'm looking for!" Murtagh stepped towards Armaya, "Could you take me to him?"

"Maybe. But he might have moved on!" Armaya smiled sneakily. Murtagh looked at her sadly through his grey-blue eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist the look. "Okay, I will take you to him!"

"Thank you!" Murtagh grinned and kissed Armaya lightly on the cheek. He turned away and walked to Tornac. He saddled Tornac and slung his small bundle of belongings to the saddle. Armaya climbed gracefully climbed onto her own horse and waited for Murtagh mount his horse. He leapt onto Tornac's saddle and rode to Armaya's side. He smiled at her and they set off.

They rode around the Lake with the wind at their backs.


	6. The Rider

**The Rider** - …

Murtagh stopped and pulled Tornac off the road. They had been travelling all day and night. He was tired and his horse could go no further without rest. Armaya did not seem to tire or grow weary. She just wanted to keep going.

Armaya rolled her eyes and stopped beside Murtagh.

"What is it now?" she sighed.

"We haven't stopped in hours. If I don't rest Tornac he will die!"

"Murtagh…it's just a horse."

Murtagh's eyes widened. He placed a hand on Tornac's back.

"Just a horse?! You can't remember the who it is named after, can you?"

Armaya straightened in her horses saddle. "Of course I can."

Murtagh looked at her curiously.

"It's named after…….your old trainer, Tornac."

Murtagh glared at her and rubbed Tornac's back. _It was only a lucky guess._

Armaya smiled and dismounted. Maybe they could pause for a few minutes.

Murtagh opened his bag and pulled out a carefully wrapped half loaf of bread. He offered some to Armaya but she politely refused.

"You will need all the strength you can get. You eat it. I will be fine."

Murtagh shrugged and bit into the loaf. It was still slightly fresh. He gazed around. There was still nothing but sand for miles. And in the far off distance was the daunting tower of Gil'ead keep. Murtagh shuddered as he remembered how many times he had watched Durza torture some poor innocent person.

Armaya stared into the sunset. Her mind raced. Soon she would have to the worst thing in history. And by doing it she would regain her brothers trust but would loose a friend…

* * *

Murtagh sighed and drew up beside Armaya's horse. 

"So where are we going?"

"I thought you wanted to look for the rider?"

Murtagh nodded. Armaya smiled sadly and sped up her horse.

"Let's go then."

Murtagh grinned and raced onwards.

They rode for an hour non-stop. Neither of them spoke. The moon now hung in the sky high above them. Armaya was distant and entranced in her thoughts. Murtagh was tired and desperate to find the rider.

Armaya suddenly stopped and dismounted her horse. She stepped away from it and rubbed her temples. Murtagh slowed and turned his horse around. He trotted Tornac to Amraya's side. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, he looked into her hazy eyes.

"Armaya…what's wrong?"

She sniffed and tried to smile at Murtagh. "I…I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"Murtagh…I…"

There was a loud purposeful cough and Murtagh spun around. A tall man stood behind him. The man grinned spitefully.

"Ah! Murtagh, young Murtagh. I haven't seen you in a while!"

Murtagh growled and drew his sword, "Durza," he said coldly.

"Now, now! No need to speak like that!" Durza smiled.

"Armaya get out of here! He'll kill you!" shouted Murtagh. Armaya bowed her head. Murtagh watched her curiously as tears dripped from her eyes. "Armaya…"

"I am so sorry Murtagh," she whimpered.

"…For what?"

Durza walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. He grinned menacingly at Murtagh. "Isn't t great having siblings Armaya?" he hissed, "They do _so many_ favours for you! Like teaching you magic!"

Murtagh's jaw dropped. That explained a lot of things! It explained how, when they were younger, Armaya would be beside him one minute and then gone the next.

"Murtagh…I am so, so sorry!" Armaya cried.

"I trusted you with my life and you were _his_ sister, and doing his bidding all along?!"

Armaya looked away and turned her back on Murtagh.

"And now, you will come with me!" Durza said nastily.

With lightening speed Murtagh leapt onto Tornac's back and began to ride away. He blinked back the tears that formed in his eyes. She was his friend. How could she do that to him?! Murtagh slowed after he noticed that Durza was no longer chasing him. But that only meant that the Ra'zac would be on his tail.

He rode on, into the forest. He stopped and rested from a while. Murtagh eyes snapped open as he heard a cry echoing through the forest. He got up and raced towards where the sound had come from. Something blue flashed overhead. Murtagh stopped and gazed. A dragon. He had found the rider.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, thats it folks! Really sorry if this chapter is rubbish but plz review it! And thanks to all my reviewers!! **:-)**

_x- The Dreamer -x_


End file.
